Bad Blood
by PyroManic97
Summary: Neglected by the Anti World, Scourge's brother, Judas, sets out to Mobius where he searches for a life on his own. On his way, he finds new friends, foes, and loves. But little does he know that Scourge seeks revenge for what Judas has done before he left.
1. Leaving The Anti World

**On August 10th, 2011, I signed up for this site... 1 year later, Im still around!**

**And for that, I am remaking my Judas The Echidna story from square one. Cuz lets face it... Its a trainwreck...it blew up on the launch pad. XD**

**This story is more descriptive, has a plot, has a killer set up of music (You might have to look up on YouTube if you don't know what im talking about.) and more character development for my OC's... BRAND NEW ONES! **

**Lets get this show on de ROAD!**

* * *

**_Judas laid down on his bed with a big sigh. He looked out the window at the stars, how they shined brightly in the night. he loved this view in the castle, he could stare outside for hours. Judas was the son of Anti-Jules, and the brother of Scourge. Unlike both of them, Judas was a green echidna with long hair and black highlights instead of dreadlocks. He wore a Misfits T-shirt, torn up jeans, and converse high top sneakers. He's an inch shorter than Scourge, very skinny making you think he's anorexic, and has a scar that slashes through his left eye._**

**_He was 15 at this time. Sad, lonely, and a bit angry. His family has neglected him for most of his life, favoring Scourge._**

* * *

**Judas POV**

Have I ever told you how much I hate my brother? I would, but it would be like reading 'Moby Dick' to you for hours. Long story short, he's my parents favorite... which shows because now is his crowning ceremony and I'm in my room listening to music because I could care less. I knew on this day, I had to leave since I know what Scourge will do to this place when he is king... And it's not pretty.

I opened my closet, grabbed my bag, packed all my clothes and some personal belongings in there and zipped it barely having everything fit. I was ready to go... Ok, I'm not. I got another bag and put all my CD's in there, grabbed my guitar, and my wallet. NOW I am ready to hit the road.

I walked out my bedroom door with everything I packed either in my hand or on my back and sneaked down to the cellar. As the ceremony went on, I was looking for something... Something that I can get back at not only Scourge, but the entire kingdom. I looked and looked in every corridor, And then I found it.

It was a pink liquid in a small beaker-like glass sealed by a cork on a marble column just waiting to be drunken. This is no ordinary liquid... this is an immortality potion. A potion that was saved for over 4,000 years, and was for the 250th king of Moebius to drink and... I don't know the rest of the stupid tale. Perfect way to fuck over Scourge. I popped the cork off and poured the potion in my flask, took the Pepto Bismol out of my bag and filled the potion container up with it, and placed it back on the column like it was never touched.

* * *

I approached the portal to Mobius and saw a cat sitting inside a toll booth that has a gate blocking me from the portal. I walked up to the window and said to the cat "Umm... what the hell is this?"

"Its a law from King Scourge that you have to pay every time you use this portal. Now if your looking to enter Mobius, you'll have to pay 30 rings." The cat informed me. I chuckled at him.

"You really think that people will PAY to crossover?" I questioned him. He nodded slowly saying "Yes, why else would I be here?".

"Dude, I'm not coming back, and Scourge isn't even king yet!"

"Its my job. Now that will be 30 rings."

"This is retarded! Is it a law in Mobius? NO!"

"Don't make me call security, sir-"

"WHAT SECURITY!? you're in a toll booth, not a bank!"

"Sir, calm dow-"

I slammed his head onto the button that opened the gate to the portal. He was clearly out after that.

"Nice doin' business with ya, schmuck!" I exclaimed jumping into the portal.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is short, but I wanted to do this as quick as possible without it looking that way**

**I don't own the Sonic franchise, SEGA aready has dibs**

**I own Judas The Echidna.**

**Please don't flame this story, other than that, All reviews are appreciated**

**Lates!**

**Pyro 8-11-12**


	2. Meeting Sonic

**Hey there again! Here's the next chapter of this story!**

* * *

I fell out of the portal on my two feet. I looked up and saw a huge sign that said 'Welcome To New Metropolis'.

"Well, glad I made it." I said to myself pulling out the flask that had the potion in it. It just made me think, Why don't I just drink it? i could be alive forever! Who doesn't want to live forever? Not me! So I started to open up the flask, but I was interrupted by this blue blur that ran me over making me drop the flask on the ground. (thank god the cap was still on)

I quickly got back up looking around for whatever that thing was, Then I saw it coming right back at me full speed ahead. I braced for more pain until it just stopped. Then i could tell it was a blue furred hedgehog with red running shoes. "Holy shit! what kind of cocaine meth mix are you smoking!?" I yelled. He looked at me for a second, then chuckled.

"I haven't seen YOU around here before." He said to me. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He pointed his thumb at himself indicating that he was talking about himself, Not like I needed a quick reminder. I responded back saying "Nice to meet you... Welp, see you never!" then started walking off into the city. Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Woah woah woah WOAH! Hold up, You don't know who I am?" He exclaimed. "Yeah, You just gave me your name-" Then it clicked. He was Sonic the freaking Hedgehog. My brothers alternative self! The guy who saved this world from my world taking over. "Oh my gawd! It's you! My brother told me about you!" I acknowledged. "Well, I got my fans." he gloated. "Oh, My brother isn't that much of a fan of you..." I told Sonic. He stared at me for a bit.

"Well then, Welcome to New Metropolis..." Sonic welcomed walking off. Then I heard his voice echo in my head saying _Just what we need, some stoner in our town.__  
_

"HEY! I don't do drugs!" I yelled back at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, then seeded back where I was in a split second. "What did I say?" he asked. "You called me a stoner. Why?" I questioned.

"I didn't say that... Did you just read my mind?" Sonic asked in astonishment.

"What!? Don't be stupid. That's not possible." I denied. I heard his voice again say _I wouldn't be surprised if he was working for Eggman._

I was shocked. I heard his voice, but his lips weren't moving! "How did you do that? And who is Eggman?" I asked. His jaw literally dropped to the ground. "Oh my god! you CAN read my mind!" He exclaimed. we were cut off by a robotic arm swinging at both me and Sonic. Luckily he tackled me out of the way in time and the arm missed us. "What was that!?" I shrieked. I saw the arm again coming towards us, this time grabbing Sonic by the leg and lifting him up in the air.

"Put me down, Eggman!" He demanded. I looked up and saw a round human being with a helluva nice mustache and sunglasses was in some robot contraption with two arms and legs laughing. "Alright, I will, after I turn you into a robot!" he boasted.

"Oh great, this again..." Sonic commented folding his arms. The fat man turned his attention to me. "Now who are you?" he sneered.

"Brad Pitt!" I answered him, being the wise ass I am. "Oh, haha. real funny... How would YOU like to be my robotic minion!?" He asked me having the other robotic arm reach for me. I put my arms out in front of my face being my reaction to a robotic arm reaching for my doom. Then the weirdest thing happened, besides reading minds. A gush of water shot out of my hands and soaked the entire arm. The arms and legs short circuited, letting go of Sonic and the robot collapsed onto the ground. Eggman, I believe thats what Sonic called him, was furious. He pressed a button and the whole top of the robot turned into an escape pod and floated up in the air. "You haven't seen the last of me, hedgehog!" He yelled floating away into the sky.

I was amazed. HOW did I not know I could do this stuff!? Sonic, looked more amazed than I did. He got up off the ground and walked towards me again. "Come with me..." He said holding his hand out.

"Why?" I asked.

"The town needs someone like you. You have the attributes of becoming a great hero, like me!" He explained. I just laughed hard. "HERO!? I'm not a hero. That's just plain old luck!" I told him.

"Oh yeah, reading minds and shooting water out of your hands is just pure luck. Dude! You have a gift! Not even **I **have two abilities! Well, unless you can run like me." He said.

"No, I can't run half the speed that you can. I'm sure it won't happen again" I promised. "Seriously, just give it a chance, and grab on to my hand!" He insisted. I gave in and I gave him my hand. He grabbed onto my wrist and asked "Say, I didn't get your name. What is it?"

"Oh, Well, my name is Judas. Judas the Echidna!" I confidently said mocking him and pointing my thumb at myself. "Oh haha, your real funny." He said rolling his eyes and began running. I felt my arm pop out of its socket the moment he took off. "OW! I can't feel my arm!" I hollered.

* * *

**Crazy!? I know...**

**Remember to leave a review! You don't know how much they help! : )**

**Pyro 8-21-12**


	3. Meeting The Freedom Fighters

**Hey dudes! Sorry i wasn't able to update quickly, School started so I didn't have the time... I also read all 240 something Sonic comic issues during the gap so I can have a better idea on what to write about, but I still might mess up on a few things.**

**_That Gamer- _Judas is SUPPOSED to be a bit annoying! That's part of his personality. **

**_Hookemhorns12- _Noted. Thanks for the advice, I suck at grammar anyways.**

* * *

**Freedom HQ**

**3rd Person View**

"Nicole, do you detect any attacks coming towards New Mobotropolis?" Sally questioned the Artificial Intelligence computer, Also known as Nicole. She appeared on the monitor

"None that are a threat, anymore." Nicole informed the Freedom Fighters present in the headquarters, which include Rotor Walrus, Bunnie 'Rabbot' D'Coolette, Antoine D'Coolette, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and of course, Princess Sally Acorn.

"Wait, What do you mean, anymore?" Sally skeptically asked.

"Well, on our new security camera system, I have noticed that Eggman was 500 feet from the city limits with another one of his robatic contraptions prefixed with Egg..." Nicole began rolling her eyes

"...keep going..." Sally said

"Sorry, anyways, he retreated fairly quickly due to short circuiting in the limbs and escaped from an escape pod. Sonic was there too."

"Oh, well we should probably- wait. how did it short circuit?" Sally asked concernedly.

"Well, umm, that is the interesting part... You see, it wasn't Sonic that destroyed the Egg- whatever it is. He has crossed paths with an outsider-" Nicole was interrupted when Sonic came rushing through the doors holding on to Judas' wrist. Nicole instantly disappeared from the monitor.

"Guys!" Sonic exclaimed to the Freedom Fighters. He went to an immediate stop, but Sonic was still gripping Judas' arm. And since inertia played its part on Judas, he was catapulted straight to the floor head first. Judas immediately became unconcious...

* * *

**Judas' POV**

* * *

"Y'allright there shugah?!" I heard a southern voice echo through my head.

"I think you need to check them breaks Daisy... the ol' General Lee needs to be fixed up." I said unconsciously.

"Mmm, You must've bunked your head real bad... there's a crack in the tile now!"

I opened up my eyes and shook my head and instantly regained consciousness. Upon this, I look at my surroundings to see a rabbit who for some reason has a bionic arm, a coyote standing next to the rabbit wearing a uniform with those weird shoulder pads, Sonic, the hedgehog that dislocated my arm, a walrus with a tool belt and cap, and a squirrel wearing a blue jacket.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Right now, you are on the floor, Haha... Your in Freedom HQ" Sonic said with an awkward silence after the joke. I ignored him asking the rabbit

"Who are you guys?"

"Well, ah am Bunnie, That's Rotor, Antoine, y' already know Sonic, Tails, and over there is Sally. She's the princess." Bunnie introduced to me. I looked over and awkwardly waved.

"Heeyyy... whats cracking?" I say in a chill tone.

"Sonic, why on Mobius did you bring zeeth, zeeth, thing in our headquarters! it's fer Freedom Fighters only!" the overly dressed coyote, i guess his name is Antoine questioned Sonic.

"Well first off, My name is Judas and I'm an Echidna. Secondly, why DID you bring me here?" I asked.

"Well, we've been lacking another Freedom Fighter... Ever since Tommy..."

There was a dead silence across the room and everyone bowed their heads. "Since Tommy what?" Everyone glared at me.

"oh... OH! OH, I am terribly sorry guys, I didn't know-"

"It's alright," The squirrel, or Sally I guess, began to say. "You're not from around here, from what I assume."

"Well, no shit." I mumble to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Sonic grabbed my arm and yanked me up off the floor. I yelped in pain. "You dislocated my arm!" Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Since when? Just now?"

"No, when you dragged me here at like a million miles per hour!" I exclaimed clicking my arm back in its socket. The small two tailed fox turned his head to me.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"What?"

"My name is Miles Prower!" he squeaked

"Your parents named you Miles per hour?" I said

"No, its spe-"

"Tails!" the rest of the Freedom Fighters hissed at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, he just got my name wrong..." he reasoned. I just stood there in confusion.

"Just call him Tails." the walrus, Rotor informed me.

"I guess that works!" I shrugged. I flexed my left hand towards the ceiling and, not knowing how to control my power, shot water out of my hand. Gravity was working, if not i wouldn't have been soaked from the water. I flipped my hair out of my eyes to see the Freedom Fighters smirking and holding in their laughter. After a few seconds they lightened up.

"I guess you weren't lying, Sonic." Sally admitted.

"Weren't lying about what?" I questioned.

"While you were out, I tolled these guys about how you took down Eggman." Sonic told me.

"And... how long was I-"

"6 minutes."

"Oh... well, nice meeting you guys!" I speed walked to the door, but Sonic ran in front of the door before I could even reach for the handle.

"So, what do you say? you want to join the Freedom Fighters?" he offered. Honestly, this whole fighting crime thing doesn't appeal to me. Hell, I came to New Mobotropolis just escape my evil king brother! So I tried to come up with a way to get out of it besides saying 'no'.

"I'll think about it, just let me get my stuff from outside the entera-" before I could finish though, Sonic went out the door, and 2 seconds later came back in with all of my stuff at my feet.

"You just love showing off, don't you?" I groaned.

"Is it ah yes, or no?" Bunnie asked me. Damn, these guys are really nice, I'd feel bad if i turned them down, but I don't want to risk my life to a fat guy who has a bitchin' mustache! I was going to open my mouth to answer the question, then a hologram of a lynx in a purple dress came on the monitor.

"Guys, I've just created a virus that could deactivate Eggman's robots." She announced to everyone in the room. Sally, Rotor, and Sonic rushed to the monitor.

"Nicole! Are you serious?" Sally asked in excitement.

"Just imagine if Eggman's robots are complete junk! He can't defend himself without them!" Sonic cheered.

"Well, its not how you think it is, you see if I encode the virus to the roboticizing machines, the produced robots would have a time limit set in their CPU's before they overheat and..." The lynx, Sally called Nicole was explaining. I didn't pay attention to what she said. but strangely, my eyes were glued on that lynx for some reason. I also felt a stupid grin creep up on my muzzle... I snapped out of whatever that was, just in time to catch the last part.

"...But I'm going to have to be brought to the lair in order to transfer the virus."

"Alright! Lets juice, Nicole!" Sonic confidently boasted. Sally grabbed him by the arm before he could split.

"Hold on, Sonic. Give someone else a chance for once!" she requested.

"Like me! I shall do ze bidding of bring you, Nicole" Antoine volunteered, extending one arm in the air pointing at the sky and a hand on his chest.

"Well, who else is the fastest thing alive here!? And we need to do this as soon as possible, you can't even conquer your own shadow!" Sonic implied

"Oh, I haven't been so-" Before Antoine could finish, I blurted out

"I'll do it!" Everyone turned around and looked at me. My eyes widened at what has come out of my mouth.

* * *

**OOOOH DAMN! This chapter took FOREVER!**

**Sonic and Co. are owned by Sega and Archie, obviously.**

**I own all rights to Judas.**

**And don't be afraid to leave a review, I don't bite! :D**

**Pyro: 9-29-12**


	4. Tai-Kwan-Jujitsu

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. I had serious writers block and a bunch of owed work (already, how sad...) to catch up on.**

**Sinbreaker- I'm glad you like Judas, and I remember chatting with you guys... oh the memories...**

**Zach of death- I hope it is... unlike my last one. Which i should delete for the sake of myself.**

**Flare The Hedgehog- Thanks! I know I am! :D**

* * *

"Did I say I'd do it? I meant..." I trailed off gripping my neck in regret of saying that. I thought of ways this could go bad... I could either die, get severely injured, or get turned into one of those lifeless robots I've heard about back in the castle. Sonic walked up to me grinning.

"Well, looks like someone has made up their mind. But are you sure you are capable of doing this NOW?" He asked me concerned. I wanted to say no but reasons why I should take this mission on were entering my head like dollar bills in a vending machine. This could be the start of my new life away from my neglectful family. And man, fighting some fat guy who took tinker toys way too seriously and built a legion of robots... Who DOESN'T want to do that!? Besides a mission where you work with an AI sounds interesting.

"Of course! Your talking to a guy with a 5 degree Black Belt in Tai Kwan Jujitsu!" I reluctantly lied, wishing I hadn't said that.

"Tai Kwan Jujitsu? I've never heard of such a thing!" Antoine stated. I started to shake a bit but managed to keep my cool.

"Well, It has been a family tradition for yea- centur- millenniums!" I stammered. God how could I have made up such a terrible lie? That was so dumb, nobody would believe-

"Mah stars, that is pretty darn amazing!" Bunnie admitted.

"Yeah, Tai Kwan Jujitsu sounds pretty hard to master!" Rotor said.

Well, I stand corrected. A sigh of relief exited my nose... Suddenly, Antoine jumps in front of me in combat position saying "Well, show us what you have got!" in a stern tone.

"...Right now?"

"Yes! I want to see zis Tai Kwan Jujitsu."

"Well... umm..." I stalled for a moment... Well, I guess I should fight him.

Man, this makes me wish I'd kept up with that training video I purchased a few years ago... I just decided to improv and round-kicked the air. Thankfully Antoine shrieked in fear and hid behind Bunnie.

"...Eh, that'll do I guess." Sonic said. Wow, are these guys THIS easy to impress?

"So, am I in for the clear?" I ask. The Freedom Fighters looked at each other.

"Well, I don't know... Have you done something like this before?" Sally asked me.

"Oh, sure! I've uhh... destroyed the, uhh... Mephiles the Dark once using my uhh... Tai-Chi-Karate!" I lied.

"I thought you knew Tai-Kwan-Jujitsu!" Bunnie said.

"...That's what I said...Tai-Kwan-Jujitsu."

"And you took Mephiles out JUST by that!?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. He knew there was something fishy about what I have just said.

"...y-yes?" I stuttered. It was dead silent for a few seconds. I decided to confess because lying isn't worth anything.

"Ok... fine, I didn't take out Mephilis, And there is no such thing as Tai-Kwan-Jujitsu... I-I made it up so I didn't seem useless to you guys..." I slowly walked towards the door with my stuff and continued saying this:

"If you don't want me to join, then I guess it's fine...I wanted to join you guys, because I thought it would be cool to fight robots with you guys." Before I opened the door, I thought to myself, Why waste this opportunity to be with these guys!? I mean, we've got a hedgehog that can run faster than light, a Princess who isn't all girly, a half robotic rabbit, a coyote who I already find annoying, a two tailed fox- Ok, HOW is that possible?... Anyways, a technician walrus, and a computer generated lynx who is beautifu- I MEAN...

So at last second, I turned around and said "Another reason is that I can get my revenge on Eggman!"

They all looked at each other. Sally walked up to me and said "What do you mean, 'ruined your life'? He pretty much ruined all of our lives."

"Well, my experience has scared me for life! He uhh... roboticized my parents, and sent me to Moebius, and there, I was a prisoner for no apparent reason! Maybe it was that I wasn't evil? I dunno... luckily, I escaped here to start a new life! And if it wasn't for Sonic, I would have been taken by Eggman and meet the fate my parents had... And I thank you."

To be fair, that wasn't COMPLETE BS I told them. I know that Anti-Jules and Bernedette aren't my real parents because... well for obvious reasons... I don't know if my real parents are dead or roboticized, but thats probably what happened. And I also felt like a prisoner in Moebius. I was neglected by almost everyone! The only time I was treated like a living creature is when- well... uhh... I was HERE!

I picked up Sally's thought's with my mind-reading powers and heard

_I don't really trust this guy... What if he's working for Eggman and finds a way to take down the dome around the city?_

"Believe me, If I WAS working for fatso, I'm not smart enough to work with computers. Especially taking down this protective thingy." I responded. Sally gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"H-how did you know...?" She marveled.

"Oh... I forgot to mention that he can read minds..." Sonic told Sally.

"So... does this mean I'm in?"

Sonic exchanged looks with Sally, then stuck out his hand and said "Welcome aboard, Judas!".

"Really, Thanks man!" I said extending my hand out to shake Sonic's, again shooting water from the palm of my hand and soaking Sally in water. My face turned red in embarrassment. But then I realized how my power worked.

"I think I got it down now... I flex my hand to trigger my water-kenisis thing!" I said to myself.

Sonic grabbed a portable electronic thing off the computer's dashboard handed it to me.

"What a better way to start training then on the field?" He said to me.

"The field?" I asked looking confused.

He rolled his eyes and said "Over at Eggman's base."

"Oh...So you're coming with me?"

"Yeah! Come on! lets go-" Sonic began saying until Sally interrupted.

"Sonic! It's far to early to go over there now! wait until later tonight. Besides, he should get settled in New Mobotropolis before he goes off also."

He paused for a second and then agreed with what she had said. "Yeah, you probably need to get a place to live if your staying."

"Probably." I muttered

"In fact, There's a house a mile east from here that is vacant! C'mon! I'll bring you to it!" He said grabbing my arm. I yanked my arm out of his grip before he could take a step.

"Woah calm your hormones! I think I can walk down there by myself!" I told him.

"Calm you hormones?" He asked.

"Uhh... you know what I mean. Anyways, thank you guys! I won't let you down!" I boasted as I walked out the door. On my way out I was thinking to myself, why was I against joining at first, then suddenly wanted to- and even LIED a little bit to join? I don't know... What's so special about bring a computer generated mobian to an evil guys layer to put a virus in... whatever it was she said?

* * *

**Yeah, a little uninspired on this one here guys... **

**Thanks to you guys who have reviewed! I love the feedback you guys give me cause it helps me with writing my story.**

**Have a happy Veterans day and Thanksgiving you guys because This fic probably won't be updated till then... and next Sunday is my birthday! so I am excited for that!**

**Peace! R&R!**

**Pyro 11-11-12**


End file.
